Ginny's Sexy Bachelor
by LoveHopeFaith
Summary: Goss's 'drop dead sexiest bachelor of the year' award is on again, and Draco seems to be the likely recipient, to Ginny's horror. To top it off, the five guys have to live with her for two months. Two enemies under the same roof means plenty of sparks…
1. Pleased To Meet You

__

Goss's 'drop dead sexiest bachelor of the year' award is on again, and Draco seems to be the likely recipient, to Ginny's disgust. To top it off, the five guys have to live with her for two months. Two enemies under the same roof means plenty of sparks …

Ginny's Sexy Bachelor

By _lovehopefaith_

I'll introduce myself

I'm pleased to meet you

You don't seem to recognise me

But, you know

You just look like someone I use to know

**__**

-"Pleased To Meet You" by _Aneiki_

Ginny Weasley sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples furiously with her fingers. She was one of the journalists at _Goss_, a well-known London magazine, which provided for the needs of gossip-hungry readers. The magazine was once again, going to run their famous 'Drop Dead Sexy Bachelors of the Year' competition. But, this would be the first time that Ginny would actually be involved in the process and not just a Goss reader.

Staff members selected the top five 'drop dead sexy bachelors', and the votes on who was the number one 'drop dead sexy bachelor' was left up to the readers to decide. Once again, the top five remained very similar to the previous year's list. Ginny's colleagues had published the finalised list and the following were the current 'drop dead sexy bachelors':

__

Viktor Krum

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Charlie Weasley

Oliver Wood

It hadn't been too surprising that Ginny's colleagues had chosen those five. She had placed her vote for everyone, except Draco. Ginny didn't think that Draco would ever deserve the title, knowing that she had never based her decision on his actual looks, but rather his personality.

Draco Malfoy had inherited the Malfoy fortune, after Lucius was placed into Azkaban, when a mission went horribly wrong. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort was still on the run. Draco spent his money on a lavish lifestyle, as everyone knew. He had bought quite a few spectacular homes, which one could only dream about. To Ron's disgust, Draco also bought the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team. He had nearly a small army of house elves, waiting to serve him. The many girlfriends or casual flings with women were detailed in various gossip magazines, proclaiming him as "The King of Lust", "The Wild Prince" and "The King of Broken Hearts". It wasn't uncommon to see headlines, such as "Lust King Breaks Heart Once Again", "Malfoy Vows To Never Change His Ways", and "Draco's Lavish Home-And, This Is Only House No. 1."

Ginny's hatred for Draco only grew larger, as more and more articles of his wild spending and flings appeared. She absolutely loathed him, as he knew nothing of the 'real world', because he could have anything he wished for within a heartbeat. However, like many others, Ginny worked hard at her job, before finally getting a decent salary. Even still, she carefully watched her spending, knowing that it was something she could most definitely not take for granted. Maybe, it was because of her childhood, as she watched her parents' struggle with their growing family's expenses that Ginny valued everything that she bought. Unlike Malfoy. Oh, and another reason to add to Ginny's hate list for Draco; he was most likely a death eater. But still, no matter what he was, Draco always happened to be one of the 'sexy bachelors', to Ginny's abhorrence.

"Gin, guess what?" said Rebecca Harris, Ginny's best friend and editor of Goss, not bothering to wait for Ginny's reply. "Readers have already started sending in their votes, and the magazine only came out this morning!"

"Please tell me no one voted for Malfoy," begged Ginny, who was still massaging her temples.

Ginny was the magazine's top entertainment journalist, and she would have to be in close contact with all of the contestants. Even worse, most of the hotels in London was booked, both muggle and magic hotels, due to the different festivals and university graduation ceremonies that were happening all over the city and surrounding regions. Each of the contenders were to attend various photo shoots (professionally shot by the one and only, Colin Creevey), charity balls and any special events, where the magazine could promote their latest 'news', in hope of gaining more readers. Therefore, the five had been given a schedule, but had no place to stay. Seeing, as Ginny was basically the spokeswoman for the five 'sexy bachelors', Bec thought that it would be appropriate that they all moved into Ginny's two bedroom apartment, to Ginny's horror, at the thought of living with a Malfoy.

Flashback

__

"Bec! I am going to kill you!" shouted Ginny, at Bec's announcement. "I am not having five guys living in my apartment. Anyway, I only have two bedrooms, and there are six of us, if you haven't realised. How exactly do you plan to make sure they all look sexy, when they end up coming to the studio, complaining of backaches from sleeping on the ground?"

"Well, they won't have to sleep on the ground," said Bec calmly, with a grin on her face. "I'll just make sure I create a few extra rooms in your apartment. Think about it, Gin, most girls would die to be in your position. I mean, five damn hot guys living in your apartment! I would so have them living in my house, if Shel wasn't about to give birth, at any time soon."

Shelley Harris was Bec's heavily pregnant younger sister. Her boyfriend had run away, when the overjoyed Shelley told him they were going to have a baby. She was left alone with an unborn child, and so, seeing as she was the older sister, Bec took Shelley into her home.

"I prefer not to think of my brother as 'hot'," said Ginny. "But, really, Bec, are you insane? You want me to live with a possible death eater! I refuse to lose sleep over the fact that a guy, who is living in my home, may kill me and the rest of the other contestants at some time of the night."

"You're incredibly paranoid about this, aren't you, Gin?" said Bec, rolling her eyes. "How about I add 'You must not kill your hostess and fellow contestants' into the contract? Seriously, girls would absolutely love to be in your position! Anyway, I told them that you would meet them at your apartment on Friday, in two weeks time, with open arms and kisses. Oh, and they couldn't apparate to your home, 'cause I thought that might scare you, so they've all

been instructed to knock politely on your door at 5:30PM."

"I'm going to greet them all, especially Malfoy, with 'open arms and kisses'?" screamed Ginny. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, my dear Gin," said Bec. "You're going to be the perfect hostess."

End of Flashback

"Actually, we got quite a lot of votes for Draco," said Bec, matter-of-factly. "In fact, I think most of today's votes were for him."

Ginny groaned loudly. If Malfoy became the winner, he would have to stay longer at her apartment, then all of the other guys. Why couldn't the majority of votes, so far, be for Charlie, or Harry (the previous year's winner), or Oliver, or even Viktor, but Malfoy?

"I still can't believe that you invited them over to my home. With five guys, it'll become a complete pig-sty," said Ginny, at the thought of five single men, living in her home, even if one of them was her brother. "Who will cook their meals? Who will wash their clothes?"

"That's all been taken care of, Gin," said Bec. "You really should stress less. I've told the guys that they should all treat you well, and that they all share the cooking. And, the washing of clothes is their own duty."

"Great!" said Ginny, sarcastically. "I won't have to face any stray boxers, or who else knows what. One thing down, another thousand stresses waits for me."

"Come on, Gin," said Bec. "It'll be fun. Honestly, I've sorted everything out. If there are any problems, give me a yell, or owl, and I'll make sure that they behave."

"I'm so sure," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "More like falling at their feet, at the sight of them."

Bec just smiled Ginny.

"You know me too well," said Bec. "Now, I'm off to see Colin about those shoots. You have to tell me what happens when they arrive. Have fun!"

Ginny groaned loudly, as her best friend apparated to Colin's studio. She looked at the clock, and realised it was just a little after five, meaning that the five guys would be coming over soon. She gathered a few of her notes for another article that she was writing, before she apparated home.

'Home' was Ginny's comfy, originally two, but now, six bedroom apartment. From the outside, it looked no different to the other surrounding two bedroom apartments. It wasn't especially stylish, in any way, but had a homey feeling to it. Most of Ginny's hard earned savings had gone into buying the apartment, and so far, it was her most prized and valuable possession, which was about to be invaded by five bachelors in about half an hour's time.

Ginny placed her pile of notes down onto the kitchen bench, before she hurried off to tidy her apartment, not that it would help much, after the five guy's arrival. She inspected each of the guy's bedrooms, making sure they had the basic items: single bed, wardrobe, mirror and a small corner desk and chair. It wasn't long before the first 'guest' had arrived.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ginny walked towards the door, glancing in the peephole, before she opened the door to…

"Charlie!" screamed Ginny, as she flung herself at her older brother, who immediately dropped all of his belongings.

"Hey Gin-Gin," said Charlie, giving his sister a big bear hug. "I've missed you, you know."

Ginny eventually let go of her brother, as she looked up at him, with her hands on her hips.

"I thought I had gotten rid living with you, after you left for Romania, and now, I have to live with you again," said Ginny, trying to look angry, before she burst into laughter. "Nah, it's so good to see you again."

"Well, I hope I get a warm welcome, as well," said another voice behind Charlie.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny, as she pushed aside her older brother to hug Harry. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Ginny was well over her 'crush' on Harry, since her fourth year, as she began to date with guys like Michael Corner. Harry had become one of her close friends and confidant. They communicated weekly through letters, as Harry's demanding auror job, often led him to long trips.

"Hi Gin," said Harry. "Well, your friend certainly was right. You did greet us with open arms, but you've yet to fulfil the 'kisses' part."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Harry," said Ginny, sarcastically. "Come on in. I'll show you to your rooms." Charlie and Harry followed behind the twenty-three year old, pretty red head, who was leading them to their rooms.

"Charlie, this is your room," said Ginny, pointing to a room, painted in a dark blue. "And Harry, your room is just next door."

Each room was painted a different colour. Harry's room, being a lighter shade of blue.

"Interesting," commented Harry, about his room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Well, make yourselves at home, while I get the door," said Ginny, as she rushed off to greet the next 'guest'.

Ginny opened the door to the two rival Quidditch players, Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum.

"Hey Ginny," said Oliver, smiling at the short red head before him. "Krum, here, got a little lost, so we came together."

"Vood found me in Diagon Alley, asking for directions," said Viktor, pointing at Oliver.

"Well, come on in, guys. Charlie and Harry have both just arrived," said Ginny, waving in her two new 'guests'.

"I'll show you your rooms, so you can put down your stuff and unpack."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Oliver and Viktor at the same time.

As before, Ginny led Oliver and Viktor to their own rooms. Viktor's room was painted in scarlet (to match his Bulgarian Quidditch robes), and Oliver's room was painted in red and gold (to match Gryffindor's house colours).

"Vow! Vhat a nice room, Ginny," said Viktor, stepping into his bedroom for two months. "Thanks!"

"No problems," said a smiling Ginny. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, thanks, Ginny," said Oliver, as he began to unpack his things; his broomstick coming out of his trunk very carefully.

"When you're done, come and join us in the lounge room," said Ginny.

Ginny walked into her lounge room, where Charlie and Harry were animatedly talking about Quidditch. As she stepped over her brother and Harry's outstretched legs, she was quickly lifted and placed onto Harry's lap.

"Come and sit down, Gin," said Harry, wrapping his arms protectively around Ginny's waist.

"Is there something you two might want to tell me about?" asked Charlie, raising his right eyebrow.

Ginny and Harry both snorted at Charlie's comment.

"We're friends, don't worry, Charlie," said Ginny. "You'd be the first to know, if something was going on here. Anyway, I know someone who has her eye on Harry."

"Oh, you do?" asked Harry. "And, who might this person be?"

"Oh, just someone," said Ginny, who had promised not to tell.

"Come on, Gin," said Charlie. "Seriously, Gin, you can't leave a guy hanging like that. Our egos need to be boosted by knowing who exactly might think we're eye candy."

Ginny placed her hand over her heart.

"I promised not to tell," said Ginny. "If I do, she'll kill me."

"But, that's so unfair!" said Harry, pouting a little.

"Life's unfair," said Ginny, before she heard the knock from the final 'guest'. "Be right back."

Ginny jumped out of Harry's arms, before walking ever so slowly to the door, trying to delay the moment of seeing Draco. Eventually, she finally reached the door, before opening it slowly, and carefully.

"Hello Draco," said Ginny, glancing up at Draco, and then down at all his many trunks, which she was sure, contained all his many hair products.

"Hi," said Draco, who hadn't yet seemed to click that he was staring at a Weasley, and about to be living in the same household with her for the next two months, as well. "So, you must be the top entertainment journalist."

"Hello?" asked Ginny, waving her arm, up and down, in front of Draco's face. "You do realise who I am, right? I mean, shouldn't you be yelling, or cursing at the moment, or both?"

The few seconds that took Draco to register, who exactly was standing before him, was priceless, or so Ginny thought.

"I'M GOING TO BE LIVING WITH A WEASLEY FOR TWO BLOODY MONTHS!" yelled Draco. "IF YOU'RE FORGETFUL BOSS TOLD ME THIS BEFOREHAND, I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED TO SIGN THAT STUPID CONTRACT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! AND, TO THINK I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO SEE ANOTHER WEASLEY AGAIN!"

"Are you insulting my sister, Malfoy?" asked Charlie, who suddenly stood beside Ginny. "Because, if you were insulting Ginny or our family, you'll just might find five another Weasley guys here, ready at any time to make sure you get the beating or hexing of your life."

"I'm so scared, Weasley," said Draco, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as always, as he rolled his eyes. "Well, are you going to let me in or what?"

"Don't worry, Malfoy," said Ginny, as she led him down the corridor towards the bedrooms. "I'm not especially happy about living with you either."

"Great, I'm glad we actually agree on something," said Draco.

"That's your room," said Ginny, pointing at the only closed door. "I'll leave you to it. You can come and join Charlie, Harry, Oliver, Viktor and I in the lounge room, when you're done, putting away your make-up kits."

"Excuse me, Weasel?" hissed Draco loudly. "I do not own make-up kits."

"Sure, sure," said Ginny, as she walked off, grinning slightly to herself, before she heard the noise she had been expecting.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Weasel?" shouted Draco, dragging Ginny by the arm, towards his room, not fully realising that he was touching a Weasley.

"What's wrong, Draco?" asked Ginny, smiling innocently at Draco. "Is there something wrong with your room?"

"Is there something wrong with my room?" shouted Draco, even louder, making the other four guys run to see what all the fuss was about. "Of course there is. I demand you to fix it NOW!"

"Nice colour, Malfoy," said Harry, grinning at Draco, whose face was red from seeing red. "Hot pink really suits you, you know. I mean, I thought my light blue room was good, but, you truly deserve to win, 'best room'."

"Yeah," said Oliver, with the same big grin, as everyone else, except for Draco. "It's a good colour for you. I mean, you can get in touch with your feminine side, while you're at it. I hear girls really go for sensitive new age guys, at the moment."

"I don't see vhy you is so angry, Draco," said Viktor. "Ve should even get the photographer to take a few shots of you in your room. It vould be great!"

"ARE YOU ALL INSANE?" shouted Draco. "I am NOT living in this room for two whole months!"

"Too bad," said Ginny, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, it can't be changed. You can try as many spells on it, but nothing will work, so I wouldn't even bother trying to change it. Anyway, I think hot pink is a nicer and brighter colour then black, which I'm sure you would choose, if given the choice."

"This is not funny, Weasel," shouted Draco. "I will get you back for this."

"I'm so scared," said Ginny, repeating Draco's words and actions before, as she rolled her eyes, secretly hoping that he wouldn't truly kill her in her sleep, seeing as he was a possible death eater.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy," said Charlie. "Unpack your things, and get over it, man. Seriously. We'll be waiting for you in the lounge room."

The four guys and Ginny trooped back to the lounge room, before sitting down on the couches, and bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe you made his room 'hot pink'!" said Oliver, laughing his head off.

"Well, if I have to live with him for two months, I might as well make it hell for him, as well," said Ginny, smiling at the guys.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Weasel," said Draco, who sat down into one of the empty armchairs. "Don't you worry."

"Oh, I don't, Malfoy," said Ginny, flashing her teeth at Draco.

After Ginny's comment, there seem to be silence, as no one knew what to talk about. Should they talk about themselves? Quidditch? The competition?

But, not soon enough, Viktor broke the silence.

"You have a nice country here," said Viktor. "Now what are ve going to eat for dinner?"

Boy, it was going to be a long two months.

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters, places, names, items, etc. from the 'Harry Potter' series. They belong to their rightful owners: Ms. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. Any other characters, places, names, items, etc. belong to me. The plot line belongs to me, using the copyrighted characters, places, names, items, etc., and I am in no way trying to make a profit from writing this story. "Pleased To Meet You" by Aneiki, belongs to their rightful owners: J. Waite and G. Wallis, Don Bartley, Daniel Clinch and the members of Aneiki. Any persons, places, names, etc. resembling anyone or anything in life is purely coincidental.

****

Author's Note:

This is my first fic ever, so please leave any comments, suggestions, etc. below, just by clicking that box with 'submit a review'. I really hope you enjoyed it, and stay with me on this fic. Thanks for reading it, and please leave behind your thoughts.

Luv,

__

lovehopefaith

P.S. All the best for 2004!


	2. Crush

**_Ginny's Sexy Bachelor_**

_By **lovehopefaith**_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

**_-"Crush"_**_ by **Mandy Moore**_

****

Ginny Weasley was annoyed, very annoyed. She was pretty sure that she would lose her hearing, sometime in her life, but hadn't expected her time to come so soon. Who knew trying to order: one plate of chicken, cashews and vegetables, one plate of sweet and sour pork, one plate of honey prawns, one plate of Mongolian lamb, one plate of steamed choy sum, one plate of fried tofu balls with dipping sauce, and four butterbeers and two pumpkin juices, could cause such a commotion? Well, actually, it wasn't the food that was causing the screaming, gasping or demands for photographs and autographs, but rather Ginny's so-called very 'hot and yummy' dinner guests. It also didn't help that a busload of Swedish tourists had just entered; prepared to eat at the popularChinese restaurant in Diagon Alley, but found Ginny's guys more appetising for the eye then the steaming bowls of soup before them.

Ginny had, of course, expected the enormous amount of attention, but really, she only wanted to drink some of her pumpkin juice with some peace and quiet. Instead, she found herself being pushed aside (while still sitting on her chair), as a tornado of girls hurled themselves at the five guys. Ginny only hoped that Bec had written in the guy's contracts that they were _not_ allowed to bring girls back to their temporary home.

"Ah, Ginny," said a man with a heavy Chinese accent. "I am glad you brought your friends along. It earns me good business. I must thank you. Imagine theheadlines in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_! It will say that five famous people came to _my _restaurant, and maybe more people will come and eat here."

Ginny turned from her chair (in the corner) to face the chef and owner of 'Yip Chan', Yip Chan. She was a regular customer of Yip's, as she preferred to eat 'easy meals', than waste hours slaving over her stove.

"Hi Yip," said Ginny. "Why don't you keep the guys here, for like the next two months? I'll seriously pay you, if you can keep them here as some sort of attraction."

Yip laughed loudly, while he shook his head.

"I would like to have them here," Yip said, smiling at one of his favourite customers. "But, I'm sure they must have other things to do, then watch a sixty-three year old man cook all day. What are you doing with so many guys tonight, Ginny? Are all of them your boyfriends?"

"You have got to be kidding me," said Ginny, looking quite repulsed at the thought. "No, they're the five guys that were nominated for 'drop dead sexiest bachelors of the year', and Bec thought it would be good if I got stuck with them for two whole months."

"Oh, really? How are Fred and George, by the way? I have yet to visit their joke shop, even though I am so close," said Yip, with a twinkle in his eyes, similar to that of Prof. Dumbledore. "And, what about Bec? Is she beginning to look for her 'Mr. Right' yet?"

Nothing could get past Yip. For some unknown reason, witches and wizards opened up themselves to Yip, who always seemed to have the time to listen to anyone. Bec and Ginny were regular customers, and so, Yip knew of Bec's non-existent love life.

"Fred and George are fine. Mum is still trying to recover from the fact that her twin sons aren't working at the Ministry, but I think she's getting use to the idea," replied Ginny, smiling at the older man. "And, Bec currently has five crushes, namely sitting at my table, at the moment. But, you know her; never gives any guy a second look."

"Well, I believe she'll find love soon," said Yip, giving Ginny a toothy grin. "You pass that on to her, will you, Ginny?"

"Sure," said Ginny.

"Are you going to eat or what, Gin?" asked Harry, turning his head, with a pair of chopsticks in his hand.

"I better leave you to eat, Ginny," said Yip. "But, you come back soon. Alright?"

"Of course," said Ginny, with a big smile on her face. "You'll probably find me here tomorrow night."

Yip laughed a little, before he headed back to the kitchen.

"Finally got rid of your fans, hey?" asked Ginny, who was scooping out rice into her bowl from the rice container, before tightening the lid back on. "Then, eat all the food, why don't you? Thanks, I really appreciate it."

It was true. Nearly half of every dish had disappeared into the guy's stomachs.

"Ve is sorry, Ginny," said Viktor, apologetically, while he grabbed another piece of chicken and a piece of bok choy. "Ve thought you might keep on talking to the old man for a long while, so ve began to eat."

"Look, Weasel," said Draco, who was also grabbing more from the dishes. "We can order more, if it's not enough."

"No need," said Ginny, as she began to pile herself with an extremely large spoonful of every single dish, leaving only a few scraps behind on each plate. "I'm sure this will be fine."

"Jeez, Gin, you've made your own mountain there," said Charlie, who was sipping his Butterbeer.

"Yeah, there's no more food left now," said Harry, who was trying to pick up some of the small scraps with his chopsticks. "I mean, we have to eat too."

"Excuse me? You guys have to eat? What about me?" asked Ginny, as she started to eat quickly from the high mountain of food, just in case, any of the guys grabbed some food from her bowl.

"Slow down, Gin," said Charlie. "You're going to kill yourself eating that quickly."

Ginny instantly slowed down, convinced that no one was going to steal some food from her bowl. She placed some of her food onto her plate, so she could eat some of the rice. Immediately, the guys took the opportunity to help themselves to Ginny's food.

"Hey!" shouted Ginny. "That was my food!"

"Too bad," said Draco, smirking at Ginny, as she watched all of the food from her plate disappear.

"Well, I'm cooking tomorrow night, and I'll make sure that you all get extremely tiny portions," sulked Ginny, who was clearing unimpressed and hungry. "It's no wonder, you guys, aren't married yet. Stealing a girl's food does not make a good impression, unless she gave you permission to eat it."

"Exactly why you're not going out with any one of us here," said Harry, winking at Ginny. 'Why bother making an impression, when there are stomachs to be filled?"

"Pigs," said Ginny, under her breath.

Dinner was soon over and Ginny and the guys decided to head for Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

"What flavour do you guy's want?" asked Ginny.

"Why? Are you paying for us, Weasel?" asked Draco.

"What? Don't think I have any money or something, Ferret-boy?" retorted Ginny.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Draco, unfazed at Ginny's 'Ferret-boy' name.

"Well, actually,_ Goss_ is paying for anything that's reasonable, of course, that you guys want or need," replied Ginny. "So, technically, I'm not really paying."

"Well then, if that's the case, I'll take a triple-scoop of 'Wicked Chocolate', 'Cookies & Cream Delight', and 'Minty Choc Swirl', thanks Gin," said Harry, taking advantage of the fact that he didn't have to pay.

"Of course, Harry," said Ginny, darkly, hoping the guys would at least be considerate of Goss's soon-to- be escalating bills, as she gave Harry the 'evil eye'.

"I think I vill have a double-scoop of 'Rainbow Twirls' and 'Vhite Choc Heaven', please," said Viktor.

"Hmm…I'll have a triple-scoop of 'Very Red Berry', 'Creamy Lemon Sorbet', and 'Mango Delight," said Charlie, peering through the glass.

"Well, I think I'll have a triple-scoop of 'Minty Choc Swirl', 'White Choc Heaven', and 'Strawberrylicious," said Draco.

"I'll just have one-scoop of 'Wicked Chocolate', please, Ginny," said Oliver.

Ginny said the long order, including her own of a one-scoop 'Cookies & Cream Delight'. It wasn't long before the five guys were swamped with similar demands to those at 'Yip Chan'. Leaving the guys alone to their fans, Ginny headed outside for a walk, not noticing that someone was watching her every move.

It was past 9AM, the next morning, and Ginny was still asleep in bed, leaving the guys to decide who would wake her up. Charlie and Harry both knew of Ginny's occasional nasty temper in the morning; Oliver had learnt that you should never get a 'Weasley' up in the mornings, from bad experiences at Hogwarts with Fred and George, and Viktor just followed and agreed with whatever Charlie (who he now thought of, as his mentor) had to say. Therefore, the task was left up to Draco, who ignored the other guys' warnings, believing nothing horrible could possibly happen to him.

Draco gently knocked on Ginny's door, before turning the doorknob, after hearing no movement from inside. He walked into Ginny's bedroom, and started to call her name, hoping that it would wake her up. Draco tried various methods (that did not require him to touch Ginny) to wake up the sound asleep woman, like, opening the curtains to let the sunlight in, whispering her name directly into her ear, but to no avail. So, swallowing his 'Malfoy' pride, he gently shook Ginny, as a last attempt of waking her up. Immediately a wand was directly in front of his face, and a hex was muttered.

"What on earth?" shouted Draco, not expecting to be hexed, as his bogies immediately grew wings, and started attacking his face.

"Oops! Sorry, Ferret-boy," said Ginny, smiling a little, with apologetic eyes. "Didn't see you there. What are you doing in my room, anyway?"

"Would you at least reverse the hex, Weasel?" asked Draco, whose face was now starting to have red patches from the ferocious attack. "I got told to get you up, because it's past 9AM already."

Ginny muttered the spell to reverse the hex that she had placed on Draco.

"Past 9AM?" shrieked Ginny, nearly springing from bed. "Colin's going to kill me, for mucking up his busy schedule. Now, clear out of my room, Ferret-boy. I have to get changed."

"Why? I don't see the problem," said Draco, smirking at the youngest Weasley.

"Ha ha. You're so funny," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, as she grabbed Draco by the arm, and pushed him out. "Now, get out!"

Draco walked back to the dining table, vowing never to wake up Ginny ever again.__

"Did she do her famous bat-boogey hex on you, Malfoy?" asked Oliver. "Fred and George say she's awfully good at that one."

Draco just scowled, remembering of a similar hex incident back in his school days, as he got back to eating his second croissant, just as Ginny came out, wearing a nice, working skirt suit.

"Finish up, guys," said Ginny, as if she was a head auror, giving out orders. "We're off to Colin's studio, where you'll do the first professional shots for the magazine. It's the weekend, but Colin is doing us a favour, so we should probably try to arrive on time."

Ginny grabbed the toasted sandwich out of Oliver's hand, earning a cry of protest, deciding that they had had enough time already to eat. She soon took the croissant that Draco was about to eat, and placed it back onto the plate. Seeing Ginny take away the food, Harry and Viktor scoffed down their third pieces of toast. Unfortunately, Charlie was too slow, and Ginny took his toasted sandwich, just before he was to take a bite, and chewed on it.

"Hey! That was mine, Gin," said Charlie.

"We're already late, guys," said Ginny, swallowing the last bite. "We have to apparate to Colin's studio, okay?"

The guys all grumbled about the lack of food, before they all apparated to Colin's studio.

"Ginny Weasley!" shouted Colin, as Ginny suddenly appeared in his studio. "You finally arrive. I believe you're late."

"Sorry, Col," said Ginny, giving Colin a peck on the cheek. "The guys are here for their shots. They're all yours. I think, I'll go take a seat over in that corner, to dosome work, while you do your magic."

"Ok, Gin," said Colin, as he turned to face the guys. "Follow me, guys."

Ginny watched Colin instruct each of the guys the poses that they were required to do. She spun around and around on Colin's chair, like a little girl, occasionally glancing at Colin and the guys. She giggled to herself at some of the ridiculous poses that Colin was making the guys to do, as she continued to spin around. An hour or so later, Ginny was still clueless on how to begin her next article, as she urged the chair to spin faster.

"Guys, we're going to get you out of those robes, and into some muggle leather pants. Once you're changed, I'd like to do a few shots of you shirtless, if you don't mind," said Colin.

Immediately after, a loud 'thud' was heard, and the guys and Colin looked over to see Ginny on the ground.

"Never knew you were so keen to see us shirtless, Gin," said Harry, giving Ginny a wink, with a huge grin on his face.

Ginny's face turned slightly pink, as she tried to argue that she had not fallen on the ground because of Colin's request, but because she was spinning so fast on her chair that she had fallen off.

"Sure, sure," said Oliver, also laughing and grinning at Ginny's pink face.

"It's true!" Ginny protested. "Why on earth would I want to see you guys shirtless, anyway?"

"So, you can tell people how good we look, and encourage them to vote for us," said Charlie, smiling at his little sister.

Ginny was about to reply, but, she heard a female voice, calling her name.

"Hey Gin!" said the pretty, dirty-blonde haired woman, who was walking towards Ginny, making a few of the guy's jaws drop.

"Lu!" cried Ginny, as she went to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could get a few photos from Colin about the guysfor _The Quibbler_," said Luna, returning Ginny's hug.

Luna Lovegood was no longer the young girl with scraggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair and protuberant eyes. She still had her pale eyebrows, but now her hair was wavy, and had a few curls. Luna had cut her waist-length hair, and currently had shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were a nice, almond shape. No one dared call Luna Lovegood, 'Loony Luna', ever again, but rather, admired (or drooled over) her looks.

"Col!" shouted Ginny, at Colin, who was trying to get Harry's attention. "Take a few more shots for Lu."

Colin turned around and waved at Luna, before nodding his head, as he got back to work.

"God, they all look good," said Luna, her eyes gazing over the five, now shirtless guys.

"Yeah, especially one of them, hey," said Ginny, winking and nudging her friend, making Luna blush.

"You haven't told him, have you?" asked Luna, carefully.

"No, but I hinted that someone liked him," said Ginny, smiling innocently at Luna.

"I can't believe you did that, Gin!" said Luna, her face, clearly red.

"Don't worry, Harry doesn't know it's you," said Ginny, trying to calm her friend.

"If you say it any louder, Gin, then I'm sure he and the rest of the world will know," said Luna, crossly.

"It wouldn't be too bad if he found out, would it?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, of course it is!" said Luna. "Imagine Harry Potter going out with a tabloid journalist, who people use to call 'Loony Luna'."

"Well, Harry's coming over now, Lu," whispered Ginny, as Luna's face instantly became red, again.

"Hey Gin," said Harry, smiling at Luna. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"Lu, this is Harry Potter," said Ginny, grinning intently at Luna. "Harry, this is my best friend, Lu, also known as Luna Lovegood."

"Luna?" Harry said, not bothering to hide his shock. "Oh my god. You're really Luna Lovegood?"

Luna's head instantly looked down at her high heels, as she walked away, a little upset over Harry's reaction and babbling.

"Great going, you prat!" hissed Ginny, as she punched Harry on the shoulder. "You could have been nice about it. I mean, you could have said, 'Hey Luna, you look great!"

"She does look great," said Harry, who was staring at Luna, who was heading for the door, leading out of Colin's studio. "I just didn't expect to meet Luna again, like an extremely gorgeous Luna, that's all. I mean, I haven't seen her seriously for years now."

"Are you now trying to insult her, Harry?" shouted Ginny, softly, trying to keep her voice down. "So, Luna Lovegood could never look amazing. Is that it?"

"Well…it's…she," said Harry, knowing he had made Ginny mad, which was most definitely not a good thing.

"Luna has had the hots for you for years," said Ginny, before realising what she had just admitted. "And, now I'm sure she must be absolutely crushed, thanks to your great reaction."

Ginny stormed off to find Luna, who was sitting on the cement outside of Colin's studio, and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about Harry's reaction," said Ginny, looking at her disappointed friend's face. "He's a complete idiot at times."

"Nah, Gin," said Luna, shaking her head. "I've just always had these silly dreams that when we met, Harry would … oh, never mind. I've just been stupid."

"Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you in their life," said Gin, trying to comfort her down-hearted friend.

"Well, when Col's done, can you tell him to send me those photos?" asked Luna, rising up to her feet. "I better go."

"Of course," said Ginny, getting to her feet, as well, and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later, then. You, Bec and I can go out tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Luna, smiling softly at her friend. "I'll see you at 7PM at Yip's, then, I guess."

"You read my mind, girl," said Ginny, grinning back at Luna.

Ginny waved to her friend, before Luna disappeared with a pop. She went back through the glass doors, to the studio, where the guys were once doing rather ridiculous poses, shirtless. Ginny had to agree that they alldid look good, even Malfoy, in their muggle black leather pants. Not, that she was staring or anything.

"Gin, your boys are finished now," said Colin, turning to face Ginny, who was jotting down more ideas for her article. "I do hope that the next time I see them, they won't be complaining that you stole their breakfast."

"What!? They were the one's who took my dinner, last night," shouted back Ginny, looking up at Colin. "They all deserved it. Humph!"

Colin and the guys all laughed and rolled their eyes at Ginny's childish behaviour.

"Have you seen Brenda yet, Gin?" asked Colin, who was walking towards Ginny, leaving the guys to change into their robes.

Brenda McAllister owned London's Gladrags Wizardwear, where Bec had organised the guys to get their robes from, for the various charity balls and public appearances they were all expected to attend.

"I was thinking we could go there now," replied Ginny.

"Good," said Colin, nodding his head. "Brenda said that she's pretty tied up at the moment, because everyone wants their robes for the ball, which is on the night after tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," groaned Ginny, not wanting to think about the ball. "The guys are all expected to turn up with their beautiful dates, and I get to baby-sit them, and make sure nothing goes wrong. How fun."

"It won't be too bad, Gin," said Colin, patting Ginny on the arm, reassuring her.

"Oh, of course not," said Ginny sarcastically. "It'll be so good just to sit there and watch them like a mother, when they're all older than me."

"Are you ready yet, Ginny?" asked Viktor, as he pulled out a piece of parchment, vaguely resembling Bec's neatly written schedule for the guys. "Are ve meant to be going to_ Gladrags Vizardvear_, now?"

"I'm coming," said Ginny, as she shuffled her notes together, and gave Colin a peck on the cheek. "See you on…whenever."

"Yep," said Colin. "We'll catch up later, Gin. And, tell Bec that the photos should be owled to her very soon, so the magazine can come out, maybe even this afternoon. Oh, and some for Lu, as well."

"Definitely," said Ginny, as she ran to meet the guys. "Okay, we're going to now go get your dress robes for the ball on Monday night."

The guys grumbled loudly about the dress robes. Occasionally, words like, "stupid, frilly things", "look like an idiot", "why?" were heard.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Ginny, waving her hands in the air, telling them to be quiet. "It's not like I enjoy going with you guys everywhere, but I have to. But, you don't see me complaining about anything."

A few coughs soon followed Ginny's words, where a few words were inserted in between.

Cough Cough "Complained about dinner" Cough Cough

"Oh, shut up," said Ginny, ignoring the guys. "Let's go."

The six people soon apparated to the very busy Wizardwear store, where many witches and wizards were dashing around.

"Ginny, dear," said a plump, older lady, with the name, "Brenda" pinned onto her blue robes. "These must be the handsome young men!"

"Hi Brenda. Yes, these are the guys," said Ginny, as she started listing out the guy's dress robe requirements. "The guys want no robes with any frills or special trims; no robes that may harm their reputation; no strange or weird colours; just nothing that will make them look like an idiot, in other words."

"Wow, she's good," whispered Oliver.

"Of course," said the always-smiling Brenda. "We wouldn't want out handsome bachelors looking less that that, of course. Must always impress the ladies."

The guys all nodded. Impressing the ladies was_ always_ a good thing.

"Come with me," said Brenda, waving them into the back of the shop. "I have some robes that you might like. Ginny, dear, you can come back for your boys in an hour's time, if you like."

"Why does everyone call them 'my boys'," said Ginny, getting rather frustrated. "I'd be so glad if you guys just all disappeared."

"Too bad, Weasel," said Draco. "You're stuck with us for two whole months."

Ginny groaned loudly, as she stomped out of the store, and headed for some ice cream. A really big bucket of 'Cookies & Cream Delight'. Ice cream was always her best friend, in times of frustration, stress and hardship.

****

**_Disclaimer:_**

****

I don't own any of the characters, places, names, items, etc. from the 'Harry Potter' series. They belong to their rightful owners: Ms. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. Any other characters, places, names, items, etc. belong to me. The plot line belongs to me, using the copyrighted characters, places, names, items, etc., and I am in no way trying to make a profit from writing this story. If there is a restaurant called, 'Yip Chan', I do not own it or have any association with it, and it was purely a name I just made up. "Crush" was sung by Mandy Moore, and belongs to its legal owners. I have absolute no claim over "Crush". Any persons, places, names, etc. resembling anyone or anything in life is purely coincidental.

**_Author's Note: _**

****

Thank you so much to the following people for reading chapter one of this story:

**Tanglise, Lildrummergirl, HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13, snitch20, Eliza Starr, Chronicles Bailey, AznMoonDevil, Sir Deranged Reindeer, xPlayer Haterx, Icy Lullaby, Lady of Masbolle, Alyssa Rose, i am cheese, i am cheese (again), Lady-Thetis, ecentric, caremLisSa, Lyn Malfoy/Felton, harryp rules, DMTABF, Voluptuosity, JoBobs Sister, CarEtoDreaM and potts. **

Thanks always,

_lovehopefaith_

P.S. Holy crap! I didn't realise that this chapter was eleven pages long. Sorry … random fact. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing! : )


End file.
